Risen From Ashes For A Bright Future
by hopeseternalflame
Summary: read it and find out. it's not as bad as it may seem, but it's me first Gundam fic so please be nice. also i need some ideas to help me continue the story. i am corrently working on chapter eight, and i will be trying to get the first seven up this week.
1. No Longer A Ghost

Prologue

_She sat in the back room gazing at the other party goers with empty eyes. She had seen it all before, so many parties that she'd be forced to, only to sit in some unimportant corner, watching as everyone around her had lots of fun. It was the same every time, no one even knew that she existed during these parties, and even though she's actually tried to be noticed, people walk by her, as if she were a ghost. She sighed and moved out to the balcony to the house in which the party is at. She's always hated high society, but her friends force her to come and then abandon her the moment they get a chance. She's used to it by now, but what she wouldn't give just to have someone notice her, in a good fashion. The only people who ever seem to notice her are either drunk or they just want to make her miserable, well more miserable than she already is._

_She sighed again, and leaned against the railing as she spotted her so-called friends, enjoying themselves, as if she didn't exist, and again its, sadly, normal. She turned and looked out over the beautiful gardens wondering if she'd ever feel what each and every one of her "friends" felt; love. Not just any kind, but the true love that one could only find in their soul mate. Bitterly the girl thought, "I mean sure, I have the love of my_ (insert sarcasm "here")_ "family and my friends", but that's not the type of love I'm missing." She looked up at the stars tearing slightly at the thought. "I want someone to love me just for me, someone that I, hopefully, won't ever have to leave. I want someone who can make me feel special, wanted, needed. But most of all I want somebody who can actually see me, someone who make me feel like I'm real. I don't want to feel like a ghost anymore. I want to be seen!!!!!!_


	2. A Special Suprise

Chapter 1

The party was winding to a close; there were only a few more songs to be played. I looked at my "friends" before deciding to head inside and prepare to drive my, more than likely, drunken friends home. I turned, only to stare in shock as one of the most eligible males at the entire party was standing in front of me, his hand extended towards me. "I couldn't help but notice, that you've spent the entire party hiding away, so to speak. Anyway, I wanted to know if you'd like to dance with me, for a couple of songs" I could only nod my head in response, still shocked that someone was speaking to me.

I dance for only two songs before pulling away and with an apologetic smile, left. I went to the restroom and quickly changed out of my gown; I would put it in the trunk of the car once I got it. I went and retrieved the car from the valet parking and had brought it around just as most of my drunken "friends" came stumbling out. The last of my "friends" walked out completely sober, and he simply looked at his friends with a roll of his eyes. He then turned to me and said "Thanks for getting the car for us, but I'll be driving them home." He turned and climbed into the driver's seat and, before I had a chance to climb in, sped off leaving me in his wake.

I sighed and shook my head before grabbing the bag he'd dropped at my feet, unaware that the man I had danced with (along with his friends) were watching form the top of the marble stairs. I started down the long driveway heading out toward the road with the intention of heading "home". _'I'm honestly not surprised that he left me here,'_ I thought with a glum sigh, _'he always does that just because he hates me. But what I don't understand is why.'_ Once I reached the street I turned toward town walking toward my "home".

As I walked out of the gates and toward town, I was unaware that the mysterious man I had danced with stood at the doors of the mansion bidding farewell to all the exiting guests; he was throwing the "party". He had noticed that I had not once spoken while we danced and when I left he wanted to see I who had come to the party with. But, he got there just in time to see my "friend" diss me and speed off he watched it in shock before thinking: _why does she just take that I don't understand. Also, why does she seem so familiar?_ He sighed and as he watched me leave, he made a solemn vow to find out more about me, where I live, and bring me into his "family".


	3. Memory of Family

Chapter 2

A few months have passed each with a party, each with me living as a ghost, and each with me being left behind once again. I was once again waking up within the shadows of an abandoned building, my "home" for the past week or so. I had to move every time I went to a party in the hopes that they will not find me again. They always had, but on my way back from the most recent party I felt something in the back of my neck. Using a small pocket knife from my small, ragged bag and quickly removed the object; which I found to be a tracking device.

I promptly threw it on the ground and crushed it with my shoe. I then pulled my hoodie up and over my head and stuffed a bloody cloth up in it, tying it so that it would stop the bleeding. I hoped that this time I could actually live in one place for a long, long time, or at least until they tear the building down. I will stay until I must leave; it is my home after all.

* * *

**Dream Sequence/Memory**

_I looked around sadly, recognizing this place as the place I had grown up in. I walked toward the small cottage hidden in the trees. As I approached I was surprised to see my mother with some strange man, who I knew was not my father. As I got closer I recognized the man from one of my mother's pictures, that and she was pregnant. "Corinn, I am sorry but, Abram is dead."_

_The strange man spore regretfully, "He died trying to protect Katherine, and I did not know until it was too late." My mother fell to her knees in shock, silent, glistening tears falling down her cheeks. "Ahab, please don't make me live with this. I don't think I could handle it."_

"_I am sorry Corinn, but the most I am allowed to do for you, is allow you to live with me," he motioned to her swelling stomach, "until the child is two." He turned to go but, as he left he said, "I'll return for you tomorrow, but for now I must return to Katherine, she will enjoy your company, though, when you arrive. It is only now that I realize that this is my Uncle, Ahab Winner; I watch as he leaves, but as soon as I turn to my mother the scene changes._

_The scene around me now is that of a space hospital, or at least the kind that I have seen in pictures. I saw my mother, my uncle, and the woman I thought to be my aunt; with both women lying in beds. I saw my mother holding a child, which I actually recognized as myself. As I looked at my aunt and uncle, I saw her fading as he demanded some kind of explanation._

*"_I've never known a more foolish woman. You __**knew**__ that having this child would cost you your life." "But… I wanted so much to bear your child." "Katherine…" a few moments passed before the doctor spoke, "She's gone."_

_I watched as my aunt died and my uncle spoke to the baby boy within his arms, "look closely, Quatre. Your mother was the strongest, and the most noble of all…"_*_ My uncle then turned to my mother and said, "I truly wish that these two would have the chance to grow up together, but maybe some day we will allow them to meet again. He sighed and turned, leaving my mother alone so both could wallow in sadness. I turned again waiting for the next scene._

_I didn't have to wait long, the scene soon changed to the cabin I had once called home. I saw my uncle and a few of his workers, bringing in things for my mother, who was carrying a two-year-old, me. "You needn't worry about money for the next ten years," my uncle said to my mother, "anything you need, all you have to do is ask." All our things, meager as they were, were finally in side the house._

*...* this conversation was taken directly from the Episode Zero manga. if you don't understand what happened in the manga i suggest you go find out. i will be refernecing from it a lot.


	4. A New Start

Chapter 3

I woke with a start, but then grew excited, because seeing those memories always meant something good, like the night someone spoke to me, danced with me, saw me! The very day after seeing those memories is always something to look forward to. As I scurried into my only good set of clothes, I thought about one thing that had always bothered me, ever since I had first seen those memories.

_Why hasn't my uncle ever bothered to come for me? I know that he receives custody of me if my immediate family dies, but he never came. Why?!_ As I thought I headed out of my "home" with everything I owned in my ragged knapsack. I, of course, was not stupid enough to leave anything anywhere, thus I always kept everything with me. I headed to town planning on getting a new bag at a second hand store, a department store if absolutely necessary. I need a new bag more than I need food or water; well actually this town had many fountains for the children so I usually got all of my water from one of those.

I knew that I would not be able to eat for another month or so, due to lack of money, but I have gone longer without food, heck I have gone a whole year without food, so I would probably just end up sick, since I last ate two months ago and vomited nearly all of it back up. The bag on the other hand was falling apart and I needed a new one soon. I entered the only second hand store in town and "asked" someone where they kept their bags.

An employee showed me where the bags were and kindly asked me what kind of bag I wanted, I "replied", "I want something strong and durable, but light and not bulky." She rummaged through the bags until she found one that was perfect and almost new. I looked at her momentarily shocked, before she said, "a local department store accidentally over stocked so they gave us a large amount to sell. Your lucky, this seems to be the lest one."

We headed over to the counter where I promptly paid for it, and found out that I had enough to buy a new set of clothes that I had seen and liked. I suddenly put up a hand asking her to wait before quickly going and grabbing the shirt and pair of pants that I had seen and bringing them back to the counter. She rung everything up and I found that I still had a large, at least to me, sum of money left over. I happily took the clothes and placed them at the bottom on my new bag, bounced over to a chair, and proceeded to transfer everything from my old bag to my new one.


	5. Arrested?

Chapter 4

I threw out the old bag after checking it thoroughly to make sure nothing was left behind, waved to the woman who had helped me and left. No sooner than I had left the store, however, and I was grabbed roughly from behind and a hand covered my mouth. I felt tugging on my pack straps and instinctively reacted to someone trying to take what was mine.

I threw my elbows back, ramming them into a pair of stomachs. The moment my bag was freed form their grip I pulled it off, threw it in the air, and proceeded to pummel the two men. Just as the last blow, from me, had landed, knocking the man out cold, my bag had landed in my outstretched and, completely unharmed. I turned and simple walked away, heading in the opposite direction from which I had come, out of town and away from those men.

I had instinctively left, knowing that if I was caught I would likely be forced to give up the only things that I had from my mother and father. I continued to walk away from the scene, but was unable to escape from the cops that quickly came after me. It police car came racing up and quickly pulled up next to me. The officer rolled down his window and asked, "Were you at that store over there?" he asked pointing to the store I had been at.

I simply nodded; the cop, with a confused expression, asked, "Were you the one to cause all that trouble?" I shook me head. "Did you happen to see who did?" another head shake. He sighed, before saying, "Just one more question, off topic. Why don't you actually answer me?" I was tempted to roll my eyes at the question; I was always asked that very same thing. So I chose to respond in the way that I have chosen to always respond to that particular question. I placed my hand on my throat and, once again, shook my head.

The officer looked at me with pity in his eyes, and I simply turned away. I started walking again and gave the officer a rough, jerky wave. I knew that it would only take a rough description of me for him to come after me again. I had been almost out of town when I heard sirens heading toward me I kept walking until they had been almost upon me, before I turned as if I had just heard the sirens. I was startled, truly startled, at the number of police cars that were approaching. I just stood there watch as they, mostly surrounded me with their cars, the only gap that wasn't covered by their cars was a bush, a briar, which would be a very painful escape route.

I was right; they had gotten a description from a passerby, who had witnessed my self-defense. I blinked and suddenly I was grabbed from behind, big mistake, and instinctively flipped the one who had grabbed me. The moment I realized what I had done, I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror and froze. The officer who had "interviewed" me just sighed and shook his head. "I already told you boys this girl is only guilty of protecting herself from drunkards. You can't arrest her for that." "Actually, they can." A sudden, commanding, feminine voice commented. "Lady Une!" the second officer exclaimed in shock. "Self defense or not, she still badly injured three Preventor agents, thus we have every right to arrest her for it." Une said as if it were the answer to everything.


	6. Interrogation and Injury

Chapter 5

A few hours later I was sitting in a room waiting for someone to interrogate me, if you can even call it that. I had been there for an hour already and still no one has come in. Thankfully they let me keep my bag, but I was worried that they might still come and take it away. To, hopefully, prevent that I was tightly holding my bag in a possessive manner.

I didn't have to wait much longer, because a few minutes later a young man, wearing a Preventor uniform, entered. He looked like he was of an Asian decent, and he was maybe a year or to older than me. What surprised me the most was that he was obviously a higher ranking Preventor. That fact didn't make too much sense to me. I studied at the agent a few moments longer before he glared at me, causing me to flinch, and quickly look away.

"Humph! Weak onna." I rolled my eyes at him, knowing what onna means, and thought, _if only he knew_. The Preventor glared at me, dropped a folder on the table, and demanded, "Why did you attack the three Preventors?!" I blinked and put my head in my hands with a quiet, empty sigh. "ANSWER ME!!!!" I lifted my head and shook it then made some hand signs trying to tell him something, but I then realized that he had no idea what I was saying. Once I realized that I began banging my head on the table, deciding to not bother trying to explain anything to the language incompetent agent.

I stopped banging my head on the table, leaving my head on the table, not bothering to look at the agent in the room. If I had I would not have been surprised when he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall, with a snarl. "ANSWER ME GIRL!!!!!!!!" he roared before punching me in the stomach, which was already weak from a previous injury, causing me to blackout.

* * *

the other room....

She was unaware that, as this was going on, there were people in the adjoining room, watching. "Lady Une, you have to tell your agent to back off. The girl was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. If you must interrogate her, at least use someone who can read signs!" "What are you saying captain?" "I'm saying that the girl's a mute! She won't be able to answer his questions, and, from what I've heard, Agent Chang is not one with a good temper!" both Une and the police captain watched in shock as Agent Chang slammed her into the wall and punched her in the stomach. They saw her faint and then even Une knew something was wrong.

"CHANG" Une roared as she entered the room, followed closely by the police captain and another, female, agent. The second agent and the captain put her on one of those rolling hospital bed thingies. Before they rolled her out of the room, to the medical wing, the other agent gave her a quick once over before quietly speaking to the Lady Une, who then turned to the four men and said, "Please escort agent Chang to holding cell nine, where he shall stay until the young women he attacked has recovered."

Turning to a shocked and angry Agent Chang she ordered, "You will go quietly or I will have to call in the others," the agent in question paled, "and as soon as she is awake you **WILL** apologize to her, or you will be assigned to take proper care of her until she recovers." Agent Chang refused to budge. "That was an order Agent."

A couple of hours have passed, while the female agent and a few Doctors worked to repair the damage caused by Agent Chang. They wanted to help this mysterious, nameless girl who, they agreed with the police captain, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They intended to make sure that she had fully recovered before letting the Chinese agent, who had hit her, any where near her. "Only one more test, then we're all set." The female agent said to the nurse who was writing down the test results, "I need a vial for a blood test. We need to find this girl's family, if she has any that is." the nurse brought over the requested vial and the two quickly gathered the needed sample and sent it off the lab; it would take at least two weeks to get the results. "Now we just have to wait for her to wake."


	7. Silent Recovery

Chapter 6

I woke with a silent groan. My head was pounding like a drum and my stomach stung as if I was being struck by a thousand needles. When I was finally able to open my eyes I had to close them quickly, because it was making my head hurt more and my eyes burn. I heard someone enter, but was unable to move anything more than my eyelids. I waited until the person was leaning over me and blocked the glaring lights. I opened my eyes and watched her react in shock. The person, who I now identified as a nurse, moved out of my view forcing me to shut my eyes, to block as much of the light as possible.

I waited at the woman fled, probably looking for a doctor of something. I began to wonder what I was doing in a hospital. What reason did a government funded organization have to help me, especially after I accidentally hurt a handful of their agents? I only had a few moments of thought before someone entered the room. I began to "mumble" as the person approached; a second or two later the person leaned over my head, I had stopped mumbling just before he/she stopped next to me. She touched my forehead; my eyes snapped open and I glared at her, but the glare didn't seem to affect her at all.

"What's your name hun?" the blond haired Asian looking woman asked me. I simply closed my eyes, refusing to look at her. She looked at me a bit confused, before saying, "Can't move huh? Hmm, I think I have something that may help, but tell me do you want me to turn the lights off? Open your eyes for yes but, leave them closed for no." my response was to open my eyes, as quickly as possible, before shutting my eyes as she moved out of my sight. "Alright be patient, it will take me a couple of minutes to get. I'll turn the lights off for now though." With that she flicked off the lights, and left.

I had relaxed, but after a few minutes the woman returned, along with a nurse. She left the lights off, and walked over to me. With the nurse's help, she got me into a semi-sitting position and got me to drink the nasty-tasting drink. "There, you should have full movement by morning." She continued as the two laid me back down, "As such you should get some rest, and I will see you in the morning." She turned and left, and I quickly fell asleep, intending to get away as soon as possible, tomorrow night most likely.

The next morning, I woke in full awareness of my surroundings, and quickly sat up, surprised at two things: one it was still, sort of, dark and I could move with as much ease as I had before. I got up and wandered around the room until I found the restroom, which I quickly took advantage of. Once I had relieved myself I returned to my "bed", but I did not climb back in. I started stretching all of my muscles, since they hadn't been used I a while (a couple of hours is a pretty long time to my body). I heard a group of people heading down this way so, just to be on the safe side, I clambered back into my bed and lay back down.


	8. Introductions

Chapter 7

The group entered and I just continued to lie there. Even though I have 100% mobility, I knew I would have to play the weak woman for the day, that would need "help" to increase my mobility, I hoped. I waited until they were near before I bolted upright as if I had a bad dream. I looked around in confusion for a minute before relaxing, as if it took me a minute to remember where I was. I spotted the woman from the night before and smiled slightly. She was at the front of the group, a blank notepad and sketch book in her hands. She walked over to me and my eyes lit up, and I began to smile happily, as she handed me the two books, as well as a box of colored pencils and a pen.

The other people of the group, six men and two women, noticed that I seemed much happier and much calmer with those things in my hands, so they approached in groups of two, the two females each with a male. The woman who had given me the gifts spoke, startling me, "Allow me to introduce myself as well as the rest of the group. I am Sally Po, or Agent Water, of the Preventors."

She motioned to the first pair a man and a woman, "This is Agent Wind," she waved a hand at the tall, bleach blonde haired, man. Standing next to him was a woman close to his height with dark bluish-purple, short hair, "the woman next to him is Agent Fire. I will allow the others to introduce themselves."

The three agents moved out of the way, allowing the next pair of men to approach both had brown hair, but the one on the right's hair was very messy and the one on the left had hair down to his ass. Before either could say anything, I had scribbled something on the first sheet of my new notebook. The long haired boy opened his mouth to introduce himself, but I shoved the notebook in his face.

"Huh? What's with my hair? Waddya mean what's wrong with it?" he rambled for a sec, and I simple replied with a _"nothing it's just weird"_ once again, scribbled in my notebook. He looked at it and replied, "Weird, huh? Eh, whatever. Anyway I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. The next to me is the ever antisocial Heero Yuy and he's my Hee-buddy!" The man on the right, Heero, whacked Duo in the back of the head before walking off.

"Hee-Chan! What was that for!" he followed sulking. The next two approached, and I was surprised to see the young man I had danced with along with yet another brown haired man, close to the height of the first man that I had been introduced to, the second man's hair looked like a uni-bang and it seemed to always be covering at least one eye. I looked down for a moment to stop myself from "laughing" in his face. "My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner," my head jerked up in shock at that name, "and this is Trowa Barton." He said motioning to the uni-brow.


	9. Fic AN and Poll Request

I have a new fic in the works. I have the teaser out under a twilight tab. I'm not sure what "theme" it should be, so please visit my user page and vote for you choice, also read the teaser: called Teaser Fic.


	10. IMPORTANT FFNET BASED AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


End file.
